A Ghost Of An Experience
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Upon seeing Kitty in her house, Sam tries to get rid of her, but upon talking with Kitty, will Sam realize that she's not too different from her? Will Sam and Kitty become best friends?


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Danny Phantom, which belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon!

Up next on the list of Nicktoons for the Nicktoons one-shot series is Danny Phantom! Now... I thought the show was all right, nothing too big... and yes, I'm aware there's a big fanbase for the show, stop raging. This time, we're going to focus on a couple characters who, if they weren't on opposite ends, I feel that they may be friends in the long run. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Stupid little... ERGH!" Sam Manson groaned as she walked up to her room and flatten herself on her bed. As usual, Danny Fenton, her best friend, was doing something incredibly stupid to get Paulina Sanchez to like him. "How does she STILL pine for Paulina? Doesn't he get the fact that she likes PHANTOM, not FENTON?"

Sam sighed as she looked down. "Boys are the worst..."

"Tell me about it..."

Sam yelped as she suddenly noticed a familiar ghost like figure sitting on the seat of her bed. This figure was a green female ghost with green hair, a red vest, a black shirt, purple scarf, red skirt, black lace stockings and black go-go boots. Sam growled as she was about to fish for a ghost weapon that Danny had given her a couple months ago. "What are you doing here, Kitty? You're up to something, aren't you?"

"If by 'up to something', you mean, sulking in your room, being upset by my boyfriend being a flirt towards other girls, then yes, I'm up to something." Kitty sighed.

Sam stopped as she looked up at Kitty. "Oh... sorry to hear that."

"Eh, don't worry about it. Johnny's just being... Johnny. He'll come back and beg for forgiveness... but you know what? If I look at his face again, I'm going to..."

"Maul out his face and chew him out?" Sam raised an eyebrow... as she sighed. "Yeah, I get that all the time when Danny tries to chase after Paulina or some other girl he just happens to have a crush on..."

Kitty sighed. "Danny just doesn't get it, then..."

"Neither does Johnny for you, it seems." Sam said as she sat down.

"Yeah..." Kitty sighed as she looked down.

Sam looked over at Kitty and then looked down, feeling bad. Sure, she was one of the ghosts that came around haunting Amity Park, but unlike most of the others, Sam didn't find Kitty all that bad. The worst she ever did as she recalled was overshadowing Paulina, and even then it was to get her boyfriend jealous. Other times she used her powers for malicious reasons was because she followed others, like her boyfriend, and Ember.

"Say, Kitty..." Sam started.

"Hm?" Kitty looked up in confusion.

"I was always curious... what was your life like? Before you..." Sam tried to put it in words.

"...joined the Ghost Zone?" Kitty asked as Sam nodded. "Well... my life wasn't much, really. I used to be... well, sort of like you, Sam. An activist."

"You, an activist?" Sam raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Kitty laughed. "Oh, it's true, it honestly is! You have no idea how many times I tried to push the idea of adding more healthy foods to our diet or stopping smoking from occurring, and trust me when I say this, when I lived in that timeline, smoking was definitely an issue."

"Nice." Sam laughed. "Did you ever succeed in some of them?"

Kitty looked down. "I like to believe I did... but I doubt some of my campaigning worked..."

Sam looked over at Kitty, feeling bad for her as she gave her a hug. "It's okay, Kitty, I know how you feel..."

Kitty felt a little surprised by the hug, but smiled as she hugged her back. "Thanks, Sam, I can see why Danny trusts you..."

Sam smiled towards Kitty as she looked at her. "Look, Kitty, I know that even though I may act like some super-imposed witch who always believes ghosts are evil... honestly, I'm not. Sure, I worry, but only for Danny's sake. For all I know, Ember could be a really nice girl..."

"Once you get to know Ember and what her life was like, you'd understand why she always likes rocking and wanting people to remember her name..." Kitty said. "You know, Sam, even if you're human, and I'm... well, a ghost, we're not really all that different..."

"I see what you mean." Sam sighed. "You know, Kitty, maybe I can give you some tips on how to make sure Johnny 13 stay with you..."

"Oh, fun! But only if I help you try to win Danny's heart." Kitty giggled.

Sam raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "All right, what's the catch?"

"Come on, Sammy, don't deny it." Kitty giggled. "You, girlfriend, have a jealousy issue."

"J-jealous? Me?" Sam said in shock.

"Come on, Sam, when I dated Danny under Paulina, you punched a locker and made a dent in it. If that's not jealousy, I don't know what is." Kitty laughed.

Sam looked down. "Guess you got me there... all right, maybe I do have a... jealousy issue."

"That's all I needed to hear!" Kitty smirked as she put a hand on Sam. "You know, Sam, if we can work together, we can get the boys we like back into our hands..."

Sam laughed a bit. "I guess we could probably do that... so... Kitty... does that mean we're friends now?"

Kitty chuckled as she offered her hand. "No doubt about it, we are definitely friends."

Sam and Kitty laughed as they shook hands, then Sam paused as she looked up at Kitty. "You know, Danny may probably figure it out... he may be dense when it comes to love, but he's not dense when it comes to the type of friends we make..."

"Hey, Danny knows me and you very well... if anything, I'd think he'd be cool that we're friends... and if Johnny doesn't like it, he'll just have to suck it and get used to it!" Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Sam laughed as she opened the door. "Say, Kitty, what do you say we try a little activist project of our own... while combining our ideas to get our boys back!"

"Whatever idea you're thinking of, girlfriend... I'm listening..." Kitty chuckled as the two girls walked out of the door, fortunately, Sam's parents weren't at home that day, so they had enough time to plan out their route on how to break the popular kids... and get Danny convinced that being popular wasn't for him.

This was about to become a very, serious friendship between the two...

* * *

And that's this Nicktoons one-shot done! Probably won't do another Danny Phantom one again, but if I do, it may be of a different story of sorts... anyway, I always thought that if Sam got along with any of the ghosts, I think it would probably be Kitty... plus, I'm tired of stories of Sam being portrayed as this witch who has a strong dislike for any ghosts... so I hope I tried debunking that sort of character in a sense. Next Nicktoons one-shot is coming up, so don't miss out! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
